request
by weeee2008
Summary: No clue for a summary and this is hust my response to a challenge. i hope you all like. pleaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseee review it and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is being written by the request of Icek7-1. I hope it meets your request if it doesn't buzz me and I'll change it. Okay let's see Sakura can be what I guess eighteen to make things legal, Kakashi can be I guess 31. In all honesty I have no clue as to what their real ages could possibly be. Yea let's begin. Oh and before I forget I don't own Naruto, cause if I did – 1 Kakashi would be shirtless the entire time, 2 Sasuke would be replaced more quickly with a shirtless Sai and 3 it would be a lot more interesting ( if you know what I mean). Please enjoy. And if all possible pretty please review (I know I sound like I'm two).

Sakura was on a mission, her mission being to 1) hunt down a Copynin and 2) get him to train her for the Jounin exams. Her first choice would have had been Tsunade, but being the Hokage makes you very busy. Sakura knew that here lately Kakashi would most like be found at either the memorial stone or at the old training grounds. With her luck it happened to be the later. She found Kakashi up a tree reading his infamous Icha Icha Paradise. Her bright green eyes looked up at her former sensei, waiting for him to notice her presence or at least acknowledge it. Kakashi kept reading ignoring her, he already had an idea as to why she would be here and he didn't really want to train her. After a few minutes Sakura quickly realized she was being ignored and lost her temper. Hitting the poor tree so hard it came crumpling down. Kakashi jumped out of the tree effortlessly landing beside her.

"To what do I owe the honor of you beating up my favorite tree?" Kakashi asked with an obviously fake smile.

Immediately skipping the greetings she got straight to the point, "I want you to train me for the Jounin exams, please." Showing him her best puppy face.

"Here I was hoping to get some reading done, quietly without any interruptions." His statement causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, you trained Naruto for them, why won't you train me?" Sakura's pleading eyes met Kakashi's emotionless one.

Releasing a sigh, "Sakura are you sure this is something you want, being a Jounin isn't easy. The missions are harder and …"

Before he could finish Sakura practically shouted, feeling slightly insulted, "I'm not that weakling I was back then, I can more than take care of myself and my teammates."

"I wasn't insinuating that your weak or that you are a burden, I was merely saying that things will only get harder from here on out. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"I told you I know I'm ready, it's okay if you don't want to train me. I could just go and ask Gai-sensei if he will train me." Kakashi inwardly groaned, '_Great if she does that I'll never hear the end of it.'_

"Fine you win I'll train you, on one condition, we have a spar to see just how far the Hokage got in your training, deal?" A vein was popping out of Sakura's head; he was still reading his book, and not full paying any attention to her.

"Alright we can spar. How about here and now or would you prefer to spar later when you aren't busy reading porn?" Sakura had half a mind to snatch it and rip it to shreds, but knew that would ruin her chances at training.

"Sakura, I'll have you know insulting one's choice on literature is very rude." Sarcastic as ever.

"You call that rubbish literature, you have no taste what so ever." Kakashi just pushed up his head band to reveal his shaningon and put away his book.

"We'll spar here and now." His voice held a distinct edge to it, Sakura herself prepared to fight.

"Good."

Both took off at lightning speed, barely dodging each other's attacks. Jutsu after jutsu, blow after blow, a sucker punch here and there and an hour later Sakura goes to the ground completely exhausted and losing the spar. Kakashi just slumps against a tree acting as if the spar didn't bother him too much. When in reality he too was out of chakra, from using his shaningon to much, and was barely able to breathe as well.

'She did better than I expected. To think she's like this now, when she was younger she would have just given up fifty minutes ago. I hate to admit it; Tsuande trained her a hell of a lot better than I ever did.' Kakashi sank to the ground; the blow to the stomach earlier had done more damage than he had originally thought. He could see from his position that Sakura was getting up and was making her way towards him.

Taking a seat next to him, she could see the full extent her attack had on him. "When I get my chakra built back up, I'll heal your stomach for you if you want me to?" Sakura knew what it felt like to be hit with a superhuman punch to the stomach, especially since Tsunade didn't hold back when she hit.

"I'll be fine; I don't think there was too much damage done." Typical Kakashi to just wave off an injury.

"I won't take you to the hospital if that's what you are afraid of. (Feeling Kakashi's ominous eye on her, turned to meet it with one of her own.) Don't lie to me Kakashi-sensei, I know that it hurts, just let me heal it." Sakura's stubbornness could rival his own.

"It'll be just fine…" Again interrupted.

"Fine my ass. You just don't want me to heal it, what are you so afraid of?"

"I never said I was afraid of you healing me. All I said was I would be fine."

"I'm a medic Kakashi, I can't just leave someone injured; against my code."

"Fine if it'll make you feel better." 'And if it'll shut you up.' Kakashi managed to get up and pull Sakura to her feet.

On the way back to her place, Sakura had question burning in her mind. "Do you think I have what it takes to be a Jounin? If you don't is there any way for me to get better?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment, "Yes I do think you'd make an ok Jounin, with a little more training of course."

A smile lit up Sakura's face.

A/N: I think I'll end it here for now tell me what you think if there is something wrong and I'll get to it. Please review, just press that little button down there that says go and they me what you think whether it sucked or if was all fucked up just tell me straight and I'll try harder next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Please I want to live don't kill me!! I know, I know, I haven't written in a while, but hey I've been a little busy, I've got this huge chemistry final coming up and right now I would rather be writing this than studying for that. God I hate chemistry.

All righty then, let's get on with the story before I go insane and wind up blowing up the chemistry room, hehe that would be way too much fun for me.

Okay and response to the whole age thing, if no one matters, would it be alright to just leave them?

Anyway, if I screw up on something later fill free to chew me out to your heart's content.

(_Of all the damn things to be given at this time, why a mission. This had better pay well.)_ Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade's desk, right next to Sakura.

"I won't lie to you this mission is going to be a tough one. I need the two of you to sneak in and steal a document containing precise information on location of secret underground base. The mission will be centered around Stone Country. The document will be heavily guarded by a group of S-class criminals. I'm sorry, I don't have much information on the exact location of the document, but it is believed to be located at the highest pillar in the center of the village. As I'm sure you know by now Konaha's relationships with Stone haven't been all that good. This may just be a trap, but I've got no choice but to take it." Tsunade was for once sober and serious, and had no sake in sight. "I want you to leave in 2 days, at that time the gates to Stone Country are less likely to be watched as heavily. I would suggest you get rest and relax while you can. Your time window to complete this mission will be a year do the difficulty of it and the I promise, if it is a success, the payment will be high. Good-luck." They left her office and were on their way into town.

As if on cue Sakura's stomach growled, (_God I'm starved. Hey, wait just a minute…)_

"You promised that you would treat me to lunch if I passed the jounin exams." Sakura was miffed that the great and mighty Copy-ninja couldn't bear to have lunch with her. _(Bet he thought I would forget about that. Bastard.)_

They were sitting in one of the new restaurants that had just recently opened up. You could tell that it was meant for women the moment you walked in. The walls were covered in pink with little white flowers and there over a dozen plants and trees throughout the place. Not to mention the perfumey smell that filled the nostrils and would make almost anyone gag.

"Yes I said I would treat you, bit why here of all places. (_I can't stand this place. That god awful music and if I hear those ladies behind me giggle one more time (_as if on cue) _alright that's it I'm out of here.)" _With that Kakashi promptly stood, only to receive a swift kick to the shins, forcing him to sit back down.

"What the hell was that for?" Kakashi rubbed his shins, feeling a bruise forming.

"You were trying to leave, I told this was ware I wanted to eat and if you don't like it, then get over it. Big baby." (_I swear all men are nothing but big babies when it comes to places like this. Hell when I brought Naruto here, at least he had enough decency to pretend to like it.)_ Sakura watched as Kakashi's irritation became more and more apparent.

"I would rather starve than have to stay here a minute longer." (_More like I would rather kill the person who ever came up with this restaurant. It would be very easy…)_ Kakashi's little mind rant was cut short as a waiter placed their orders in front of them. As much as he hated to admit it he was rather starved, what with the little supper he had last night and no breakfast this morning.

"You know I can very well have you starved. (Kakashi just looked at her like she was bluffing.) I'll have you know being the Tsudande's apprentice has its perks. Plus being one of the top medics, I've healed well practically everyone in this village for one cause or another, and most of them owe me a favor or two. So shut up and deal with it, you act like it'll kill you." Sakura could practically read his mind, "You're worse than Naruto. When I brought him here, he at least had enough common sense to behave and act polite about it all."

Kakashi figured it was best to stop and just eat the food, which at the moment didn't taste half bad. The rest of the meal was continued in absolute silence. Okay just to add this in Kakashi has already shown them his face so that's why I'm not making it a big deal. Sakura finished just as Kakashi did.

"See now was it that bad?" Sakura smirked.

"Aside from the horrid odor, bad taste in decoration, and terrible music, I must admit the food isn't all that bad." Kakashi sighed as he reached in one of his vest pockets for his money.

Laying out the desired amount of cash, they both left and took their separate ways home. Both seriously wondering if this mission was really worth it.

Okay how was that? You like it? Not? Tell me, please. I love reviews, I'm not all that picky as to what they say as long as there is a comment. Oh and I've got a question. Would it be out of the ordinary for Kakashi to get drunk? (For future chapters).


End file.
